


Submit

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: For the prompt: Carol Danvers/Kree Supreme Intelligence, non-con
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Kree Supreme Intelligence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Submit

Vers blinked. She always found the transition into the ante-room--the name she'd given to the place where she met the Supreme Intelligence--unsettling. It was so bright, so sterile and cold. But the woman in front of her, even though Vers had no idea who she was, elicited feelings of warmth, trust. But Vers knew it was an illusion. 

"Vers." The woman smiled. It wasn't genuine happiness, though. It was something else Vers couldn't name. She shivered involuntarily. 

"Why was I brought here?"

"Always so many questions. You've been trouble from the start, Ver, but you've always been so...interesting."

Vers circled around the woman, the manifestation of the Supreme Intelligence, warily. She'd never liked this. It felt like her mind was not her own. It felt like an invasion. 

"Why do you resist?" the Intelligence asked. 

Vers cocked her head She hadn't been consciously resisting. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because your submission is one of the keys to gaining better control of yourself."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." That smile again. And Vers felt coolness envelope her. She looked down, realizing she was naked. She didn't try to hide herself. Her body was something to be proud of. All of the Kree took care of themselves, especially those involved in combat as she was. But this had never happened before. She wondered if other's experienced this. 

"What am I supposed to learn from this?" Vers put her hands on her hips. 

"You're an excellent specimen." The intelligence was circling her now like a predator did prey. Vers tensed, but she would not show uncertainty. 

When the Intelligence stopped in front of her, Vers wondered, not for the first time, who this woman before her was. Why did she feel trust? Why did she feel warmth between her legs?

When the Intelligence kissed her, Vers' mind reached for recognition. She felt on the edge of a memory, but it eluded her grasp. And when she pulled away, Vers felt a connection--cold and unyielding. She stepped back. 

"Is that all I am?"

"You could be so much more."

Vers felt energy surge around her, and she felt herself spread apart, legs open and arms up, pinned. The energy snaked around her throat, pressing enough to let her know it was there. This was what the Supreme Intelligence really was--pure, unlimited power. This was all in her mind, and yet, Vers' skin had broken into a cold sweat. 

The Intelligence stalked up to her, hands behind her back. After taking a long, hungry look, she flicked Vers' nipples in turn. There was pain, more pain than there should have been. And at the edge of it was something electric. 

"This isn't what I came for."

"This is what you need." That calm infuriated Versl. But when the Intelligence put her hand between Vers' legs, she bucked forward, an almost involuntary motion of need. How long had it been?

"Submit, Vers. You could have so much bliss. You could be _so much_."

Submit. That was what she was told. The nagging memory made her want to, to give herself because Vers had felt like she'd done it before. When the Intelligence pushed fingers inside of Vers, it was so much more. She felt sparks; she cried out. It was warm and cold, and she felt completely filled but so hollow. But as the Intelligence fucked her, those eyes never left Vers'. It was unnerving. It was terrifying. 

In those eyes, Vers saw emotionless depths that threatened to overwhelm her completely. She pulled, fought. She cried out, and when she came, the Intelligence smiled. Vars felt defeated.


End file.
